Warmth
by Sashii
Summary: One-shot holiday fic. Pre-game, shounen ai fluff. ZackCloud


Warnings and disclaimers: FF7 and it's characters are copyright Squaresoft. I don't own 'em, I never will. This fic contains SHOUNEN-AI, which means boy/boy love, kissing, etc. That being said, feel free to flame all you want. I could use a little more mirth in my life. They will be ridiculed themselves, though; just a lil warning for ya. ^_~  
  
A/N: Hey hey! ^_^ This's my first fic, at least, the first FF7 one and my first one containing shonen ai. ^_^() Hope I didn't do too badly. I just wanted to see more Zack/Cloud (as I have been lately; anyone else notice that?), and there weren't any Christmas one. So I, being in a Christmas-y sort of creative, sleep-deprived mood, decided to write a little one-shot holiday fic featuring them at four in the morning on Christmas Eve. Oh, italics represent thoughts; I'm sure you knew that, just thought I'd remind you all. ^-^ Anyways, I've babbled enough, enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
Warmth  
  
by Vee  
  
  
Cloud sighed, leaning against the railing of the balcony. Behind him were the muffled sounds of the annual SOLDIER and recruit party in full swing. But he wasn't in the mood for such festivities tonight.   
  
  
Tomorrow would be his first Christmas away from home.   
  
  
_Home...hah._ The only thing he had in Nibelheim was his mother. His mother, and his secret crush on Tifa. _Everything else about that place..._  
  
  
_Best not to think of such things tonight._ He had enough on his mind. Besides, he'd spent enough time agonizing over what had happened to him in Nibelheim since arriving since joining the SOLDIER program. Tonight...tonight, he just wanted to forget it all, to lose himself in the bitterly cold, polluted air, and just...think. Think of the better things.  
  
  
Not that he would have much time to be alone with his memories, however bittersweet. Although this wasn't a bad thing. Too much time spent dwelling on the past could drive a person insane. Soon, Cloud knew, **he'd** show up, and want him to rejoin the party-  
  
  
"Hey."  
  
  
Cloud started a little, then relaxed when he turned to the source of the interuption. _KNEW he'd show..._ He smiled inwardly.  
  
  
Zack, for his part, leaned against the doorway, golden eyes on Cloud and a slightly worried look instead of his usual grin. "I've been loking everywhere for you. Should've known you'd be out here. Christ, Cloud, it's almost Christmas; you should have a little fun tonight." Zack moved to stand beside Cloud, and wrapped his arms around the slight blonde.  
  
  
Cloud closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into the embrace. _Zack..._ He wondered when he'd ever get up the nerve to tell his mother the nature of their relationship. _I've only been in Midgar for four months, and she's already grilling me about my love life...wonder how she'd handle this._  
  
  
Zack loosened his grip on Cloud and looked down at him. "I thought you'd **like** this party, it's one of the quieter events that're held around here. Still too noisy for your tastes, huh?"  
  
  
"Mmmm." Cloud broke away, leaning on the railing once more. "I dunno; parties just aren't my thing. 'Sides...I don't feel like dealing with a crowd tonight. I needed a little time to myself..."  
  
  
"Ah." Zack moved to stand beside him, twining an arm around his waist as he laid a kiss to his temple. "Want me to go, then? I can come back a little later."  
  
  
"No..." Cloud leaned into Zack. "I don't really want to be alone anymore, not tonight."  
  
  
"Hmm." Zack squeezed him a little, and for a moment, they just gazed off into the horizon in silence.  
  
  
"This is your first Christmas away from home, isn't it?" The sudden question confused Cloud, and it took a second for it to register in Cloud's mind. He nodded.  
  
  
"Yeah...I've spent every other Christmas with my mom in Nibelheim. Why d'you ask?"  
  
  
Zack spared a rueful grin, then looked towards the horizon again. "The first one's always the worst." He said quietly. "Me, I'm used to it by now. I haven't spent a Christmas with my folks in four years..." Zack turned to Cloud, and seeing the look on his face, he continued quickly. "Of course, it's not like that for everyone."  
  
  
"I know..." There was still a little anxiety in Cloud's voice, but Zack's words had the desired effect. He knew they were true; Zack wouldn't lie, not to him..."It's just so strange. I used to get so excited at this time of the year, but here...here, it doesn't seem like Christmas at all. There's hardly any snow!"  
  
  
"Well..."Zack smiled, resting his cheek in Cloud's golden spikes. "If it makes you feel any better, those clouds moving in could take care of that wish." He kissed Cloud softly, looking serious when he broke away.  
  
  
"But Cloud...I'm not going to lie to you. Things will be different now, and they won't get any better when you make SOLDIER. You'll be lucky to get enough time off to visit home, let alone during the holidays." He sighed, and pulled Cloud tightly to him. "Things'll get a **lot** different when you make SOLDIER..."  
  
  
Cloud digested Zack's words with more than a little fear. Wrapping his arms around Zack's neck, he looked up at him. "But you'll be there for me, right?"  
  
  
Zack's eyes softened at the vulnerable tone of Cloud's voice, and he placed a few long, lingering kisses on the blonde's lips before replying. "Of course I'll be there for you. I'll always be there for you"  
  
  
Cloud smiled, a genuine smile, and snuggled into the embrace. "I'm glad..." He closed his eyes, content just to be held...so oblivious that he didn't realize the rapidly falling snow surrounding them until he felt Zack pull away, and nudge him towards the door. Azure eyes flew open, and he just stood there for a moment, gaping. _But it hardly **ever** snows here..._  
  
  
Zack smirked, and pushed him towards the door again, effectively breaking him out of that trace. "Told ya you'd get your snow. It nice and all, but it's also **cold**, and you should get inside before the temperature drops too much. Don't need ya getting sick on me." Zack winked at him. "C'mon, the party should be wearing down by now, we can enjoy what's left."  
  
  
Cloud smiled, allowing Zack to drag him back into the barracks. _I'll let myself have a good time tonight with him, and forget about everything else. I know I'll enjoy myself if Zack's there._ He could count on him. Zack always knew just what to say.  
  
  
Taking one last look at the falling snow, he stepped into the barracks.  
  
  
  
~*owari*~  
  
  
More A/N: Whew! ^_^ That wasn't so hard. Comments and crticism are appreciated; I like imporving myself, so tell me what ya think! ^_~ Happy holidays! 


End file.
